callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお'' ) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, as seen in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in World at War, and in Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Tom Kane. ﻿ Biography Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. '' ''The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood-lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenmentShi No Numa Character Bios It was discovered that Takeo had a piece of his memory wiped from Element 115, and is currently being observed by Richtofen who knows about the mind wiping. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Trivia * In Kino der Toten, Takeo's appearance has become slightly different. Now he has a mustache and a few wrinkles under his eyes. But the rest of his appearance is fairly the same. In Ascension however, he has more scratches, torn clothes, and blood on him. (As well as the other three) *Takeo is a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia *Takeo thinks the monkey is very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Takeo appears to have a preference for SMGs. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *He has a sister. *He shows the most respect for Richtofen. *Takeo hates Nikolai . *Takeo seems to have no to little respect for Dempsey, which is ironic because Dempsey has a lot of respect for Takeo, for ex. helping him when he's in trouble and giving him compliments about headshots. *He is allergic to prunes. **It is strange how Takeo has no further reaction to the prunes in PhD Flopper despite the fact it is in his body. *Takeo is the only member of his team (Dempsey, Nikolai and Richtofen) to be seen with the Winter's Howl, which is unavailible in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten or Ascension. **However, Takeo, Dempsey, Nikolai and Richtofen can all use the Winter's Howl in the Black Ops version of Verruckt. *Takeo is the only identified japanese character in Call of Duty: World at War, but not the only japanese character in-game. *Takeo believes that Jugger-nog has great honor. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters